Lovely present
by zulija
Summary: Sebastian has a wonderful present for Hawke. One shot.


Hello again! This is a short story for all cat and Sebastian lovers, especially my dear friend **Aquamonkey **who loves kittens and cats just as much as me. Hope you like it!

####

It was a warn summer day in Kirkwall, the sun shone mercilessly down on the people that were forced to stay outside. One either worked or shopped around the marketplace to buy the necessary ingredients for the meal. Sebastian returned to the Chantry after the mission with Hawke, they had to rid the Wounded Coast from a bunch of darkspawn and the heat made it only more difficult.

Sebastian lazily walked up the stairs to the Chantry, leaning his hand on the wall. He was exhausted, not because the mission was hard to complete. There were only several darkspawn, nothing Hawke, Fenris, Isabella and him couldn't handle. They were finished for half an hour, but then came the hard part. Now they had to return home.

Isabella almost undressed completely and Sebastian had to remind her several times that a Chantry brother is around. She just rolled her eyes and told him that he would like the view. Hawke scolded her and smiled apologetically to him, he smiled back at her when their eyes met. Fenris didn't complain much, he just growled the entire way back home and Hawke stopped several times and turned to him, only to eye him angrily and not saying a word. Fenris understood her so he stopped growling for a few minutes until he would do the same again. Hawke then growled too, but only from annoyance to Fenris' growling.

He entered the Chantry gardens and sat down on the bench, luckily in the middle was a large oak that shadowed the entire garden. Sebastian enjoyed ghetto shadow, he slowly started to unbuckle his armor, putting it neatly on the grass and his bow beside it. He was in his shirt and breeches now, and it was easier to breathe again.

The wind whistled in his ears and tree and he had the urge to lie down on the bench. He did so and folded his hands behind his head, his eyes closed as he whistled an old Starkhaven song that his grandmother used to sing to him. He lies there unable to move and unable to do anything. He was sure that he would stay here lying even if the Grand Cleric would call for him. He smiled at his laziness, but the day was just too hot...Suddenly he heard a strange sound coming from the nearby bush. He sat up and looked at the bush to determine what it was, but he saw nothing. He sighed and fell back on the bench, his hands again folded behind his back as he started to enjoy the solitude, and again, the same sound.

Sebastian couldn't determine what the sound was so he cursed inwardly because he had to stand up now. He prepared his dagger in case it's a mercenary send to kill him. He slowly and hesitantly moved aside the leafs, his eyes narrowed and dagger ready if necessary. Suddenly he lowered the dagger when he finally saw what was creating the noise. His heart softened at the sight and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you doing here, little ones?" Five adorable, black kittens looked up to him and mewled foor attention. He smilef as he sat down next to them, and as soon as he sat down the five of them rushed to him. He laughed as the kittens jumped on his legs and scratched him a little, but he didn't care. He couldn't be mad at the five cuttest kittens he ever saw. Slowly he lifted one by one and inspected them, he guessed they were maybe a month and a half old. He looked around but the mother wasn't nowhere to be seen.

"Your mommy left you?" The kittens mewled louder and louder, he guessed they were hungry, he couldn't keep them here though so he considered his possibilities. He could bring them to Merrill.

_No, she is too absorbed in the eluvian. _

He could bring them to Varric.

_They would probably end up in a meal._

Then he thought of Anders, but he never like the mage and he liked the kittens too much to give them to him. Suddenly he remembered who else loved kittens, even more than Anders. Sebastian smiled as he slowly stood up, he placed the kittens back into the bush and he turned to them.

"I'll be right back." He turned and left then to his room, he searched for a basket and a small blanket. He entered the Chantry and saw everyone staring at him though he didn't know why. He walked up the stairs and to his room, he had a basket and a small blanket there. He saw the Grand Cleric smiling at him, just as everyone else and he blushed as Elthina spoke to him, the smile still on her face.

"My Sebastian...what lovely companions you have." Then he turned and he blushed even more as he saw the five kittens behind him and staring at him. He lowered his head and called the kitties to him.

"I'm sorry Your Grace, I was just getting a basket and a blanket so I can bring them to a friend."

"Take your time Sebastian." The Grand Cleric left him and he walked into his room. The kittens followed him in and he started to search for a suitable basket, when he found the two items he turned to place the kittens inside, but then he saw none of them.

"Kitties?" He called out and heard them across the entire room. Slowly he started to search for them, one of them hid himself under the bed, two where behind the wardrobe and the other two where in the plant digging the earth. Sebastian slowly put kitten after kitten into the basket and covered them with the small blanket. He counted them again, five of them where with him and he slowly made his way out of his room. He walked out of the Chantry and one kitten jumped out of the basket. He sighed and put the kitten back with the others, he tucked the blanket better at it's ends so that they can't escape again.

The walk to her mansion was short, thank the Maker because he had it harder and harder to hold the basket steady. He knocked on the door and waited for a while, suddenly someone opened the door and he was pleased when he saw Bodahn opening them.

"My prince, what can I do for you?" He glanced at the basket but he looked hastily back at Sebastian.

"Is your mistress home?" Sebastian struggled a little with the basket and Bodahn wondered what it was the prince is carrying.

"Yes she is in her study." Sebastian entered the mansion and walked straight to her study. He knocked before he entered, he saw her sitting on her large plush chair reading a book. She put the book aside as she saw him, a wide smile on her face.

"Sebastian? What can I do for you?" He smiled back and entered. Hawke saw the basket in his hand but she didn't want to question him.

"Hello Hawke. I just came by to say hello... and I have something for you." He handed her the basket and she watched it carefully as she stood up. She eyed the basket then him, she wondered what he brought her. She gently took the basket and felt it was heavy, and Maker something is moving inside. She pushed away the blanket, and she almost squealed at what she saw. She sat down on the rug and placed the basket beside her. The kittens jumped out and climbed her legs, they mewled again and Hawke looked up to him with a questioning look.

"I found them in the Chantry. The mother was nowhere to be found so I...thought...I could bring them here..." He blushed as he scratched the skin behind his neck. The smile never left her face as she patted the place next to her on the rug. He smiled and sat down, and as soon as he sat she hugged him and kissed his cheek. Sebastian turned bright red as she settled back, holding all five kittens in her lap.

"Thank you Sebastian. Thank you so much. Orana!" The elf girl came and Hawke told her how to prepare the milk for the kitties. Orana nodded and left them alone, Hawke turned at Sebastian and smiled at him, he was still bright red as she cuddled the kitties in her lap.

"I love them Sebastian, I really do. And thank you for bringing them here. I will take good care of them. Right little kitties?" They all mewled now, every kitten craving for her attention. Sebastian watched the five little kittens in her lap and smiled. It was strange but he was never happier than at that moment. Then their eyes locked again and his heart got warmer as soon as he saw her smiling again.

"Now, care to stay and feed them with me while we think of names?" He nodded to her, this would be a very interesting evening, indeed.


End file.
